The New Flitter
by SouthernB3lle
Summary: Twitter is out, taking over Flitter. Every major celebrity has one which means CDC has to have one too. Oneshot.


**Hey guys. Since I left my best readers in the world, I'm going to give you a oneshot that you can read over and over until my next update in Nov. I hope you enjoy. I got my inspiration from Twitter. This is after Sonny breaks up with Chad after the Tween Choice Awards and they get back together (which we all know they will). Tell me what you think.**

**Oh, I don't own anything. The usernames and email I made up. Don't try them.**

Flitter had been out for about a year now. Every celebrity had one. Everyone who wants to know everything about everyone had one. But then came Twitter. It was like Flitter but it was more fun to rhyme with. All the major celebrities had one and that's why Chad Dylan Cooper had to have one.

"Hey, Sonny, can I borrow your laptop?" Chad asked his girlfriend of six months and 3 weeks. It would have been eight months if he wasn't so stupid. She was in the changing part of her dressing room.

"Yeah, it's in the Vera Bradley bag by my purse on the floor by my vanity," Sonny called out behind the curtain. She knew her boyfriend was probably getting another update on his laptop. Again.

Chad looked at the bag he never seen before. "Is this new?"

"Yeah, Tawni gave it to me as a sympathy gift when you broke with me," Sonny said coming out. She threw her Sicky Vicky outfit in the hamper for the wardrobe people to wash. She then took out her purple laptop that had Sonny Munroe written across it then handed it to her boyfriend.

"Feeling worse," He mumbled. Sonny gave him a reassuring smile. He took the laptop then went to lay on Tawni's sofa. "Thanks."

"Uh huh," Sonny said as she packed up her things. She then crawled up on the coach next to him. She looked at the website. "Twitter? What's Twitter?"

"The new social networking site. All the really famous people have one which mean-"

"You have to have one," Sonny finished for him. "I get it. So it's like Flitter?"

"Yeah but its better," Chad said typing in ChadDylanCooper as his username. "Alright, done. Let's get a picture. Here's one." He chose one that Sonny took after they got back together. He was standing outside her apartment, leaning against the doorway, smiling. "Now let's see if I get more followers then Flitter."

Sonny looked over his shoulder, processing it all in like she did when Chad convinced her to get a Flitter.

"Now I have to "tweet" something. What should I tweet?" Chad asked her. "Oh I know. "Hello, Chad Dylan Cooper fans, the real Chad here. I just joined Twitter so follow me. Love, CDC." Well?"

"Wow," Sonny said sarcastically. "That was amazing."

"Sonny."

"Right, we agreed to be supportive. How's this: Wow, honey, that was the best tweet ever" Sonny faked being excited.

Chad looked at her.

"How about this- Oh forget it. Chad, I love you but that tweet was so…you," Sonny said motioning to Chad.

"Sonny, that's the point. They have to know it's the real me," Chad said. "Look, I already have 1,000 followers. Now's let's get you one."

"No really-"

"Let's see email: . Full name: Allison Munroe. What do you want your username to be?"

"Ugh, fine. Just put SonnyMunroe," Sonny said.

"Great. You're all set. Now you just need to tweet, add a photo," Chad said putting the laptop in her lap.

"Ok how's this: "Hey guys, Sonny Munroe here. Just joined the Twitter world. The first ten who follow me, I will reply. Love you all, Sonny Munroe."?" Sonny showed him the tweet.

"You are too sweet," Chad said watching her change her picture to her at the Tween Choice awards. She was looking over her right shoulder, smiling her famous grin (Like Demi's picture now).

Sonny smiled at him as she replied people. "This is kinda fun. Look, I found Kelly Clarkson. She is my idol! Never mind, Flitter, Twitter is awesome. Oo, I can get in on my iPhone," Sonny cried in excitement.

Chad chuckled. "Can I finish mine, sweetie?"

"No, get your own laptop. Look, I have 500 followers. Oo, I have a reply," Sonny clicked on it. "Aw, my fans are so sweet. Look at this reply," Sonny said pointing to one from a fan.

'"SonnyMunroe You and Chad are the best couple. I'm so glad you got back together. #Channyforever,"' Chad read. "That was sweet and true."

Sonny looked up at her boyfriend. "Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course. Sonny, I love you and after what I did to you, I promise never to do that again. I will never let you go again," Chad said moving her laptop so he could look at her.

Sonny turned to face him. "And this is why you got a third chance. You are the sweetest…" She kissed his cheek. "Most caring…" She kissed his nose. "Boyfriend ever. Don't mess it up again. I love you."


End file.
